


How Brittle The Bones

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Banter, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces que Stiles no entendió su lugar en la manada, y la vez que por fin lo hizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Brittle The Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente es post-season 1, pero eso da un poco igual. Porque está escrito antes del trailer del mal.
> 
> Creado en conjunto con el [fanmix](http://hoomypoop.livejournal.com/50921.html) del mismo nombre.

**1.**

Tendría que haber maneras mejores de hacer eso. O menos ridículas. No se sentía muy Alfa mandando un mensaje a la manada para convocar una reunión, pero supuso que era eso lo que se hacía. Su padre simplemente les gritaba que bajaran a cenar, pero entonces vivían todos en la misma casa, y eran una manada normal. Él y unos cuantos adolescentes mayormente estúpidos eran una historia distinta.

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada ya estaba esperándoles en el salón a medio reconstruir. Nervioso. Y suponía que un Alfa no debería estarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Y cuando pensaba en que Scott y Jackson iban a oír perfectamente su corazón, aún se le aceleraba más.

-Joder.

Llegaron tarde. Ligeramente tarde, pero aún así lo suficiente como para que Derek tuviera una razón para salir a recibirles al porche y reprenderles. Eso sabía hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé, _lo siento_ -dijo Stiles, saliendo del coche tan rápido que se tropezó con sus propios pies-. No he podido escaparme antes del instituto, y me toca ser el taxista de Scott, así que... Y le dije a Jackson que fuera viniendo, pero... Jackson no me hace demasiado caso, lo que no es novedad. Y luego está eso de que no quiere estar a solas contigo, vete tú a saber por qué. 

-¡Stilinski! -aulló él, saliendo de su Porsche hecho una furia.

-Jackson -susurró Derek entre dientes, lo suficientemente autoritario como para que él reculara un par de pasos.

-Lo que ha dicho... -replicó a media voz-. No es cierto.

Aunque obviamente lo era, y no había más que verle.

-Y puedo entender por qué le das miedo, honestamente -añadió Stiles, riendo con nerviosismo, frotándose las manos contra la pernera del pantalón-. Así que... pasadlo bien, y eso. Haciendo vuestras cosas de lobos, sean las que sean. Y.. Scott, dame un toque cuando acabes y paso a por ti.

-Vale.

-Vale -contestó, alargando las vocales. Apretó los labios y enarcó las cejas, antes de desandar el camino hacia su jeep. 

-Stiles -dijo Derek entonces.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde vas?

-Oh, bueno. Iba a ir a tomarme un batido a la cafetería de... ¿Vais a tardar mucho? O sea, ¿me merece la pena ir a casa? Porque tengo que acabar un tra...

-¿No recibiste el mensaje?

-Sí -contestó, interrogativamente.

-Y bien.

-¿Y bien qué? -preguntó, encogiendo la cara en una mueca de confusión-. Derek, usa tus palabras, porque no sé lo que intentas decir con tus miradas penetrantes como el 80% del tiempo.

-Eres parte de la manada, deberías estar en la reunión -repuso, sencillamente.

-Oh.

Derek sintió el nerviosismo de Stiles, su confusión, su interés repentino y la incertidumbre, aunque bajo todo eso había esperanza. Emociones cortas e intensas, como balazos, pero era así como funcionaba Stiles, como si no pudiera centrarse en una sola sensación cada vez.

-¿Viene Allison? -se interesó Derek, una vez que eso quedó zanjado.

-Está de camino. La trae su padre como acordasteis -le informó Scott, y él asintió con la cabeza.

-No tardará en aburrirse de ello. No va a llevarla y traerla a las reuniones toda la vida -musitó, casi hablando para sí mismo-. Vamos, tenemos mucho que tratar.

Derek comenzó a moverse hacia la entrada, y Jackson le siguió, respondiendo a sus preguntas sobre el estado de Lydia. Stiles y Scott se quedaron rezagados, pero él no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para oír lo que decían.

-¿Allison también?

-Sí -contestó Scott con orgullo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-¿El qué?

-Que soy de la manada -exclamó él, bajando la voz a media palabra.

-Supongo.

-Dios, Scott. Usa las palabras tú también.

-Sí. Sobre eso... -le cortó Scott, un poco inseguro-. No deberías hablarle así a Derek.

-¿Así cómo?

-Parece que desafías su autoridad.

-¿Que _qué_? 

-Es tu Alfa, no puedes...

-Yo no soy un lobo, no tengo que someterme a ese tipo de reglas -dijo, parándose en los escalones de entrada un segundo-. Creo. 

-Pero es como tu jefe.

-¿Mi jefe de qué? ¿El jefe de mi _vida_?. 

-No lo sé, es tu Alfa. 

-Y tú eres el Beta. ¿Y yo qué soy? Ni siquiera soy nada, ni siquiera... ¿Derek -se hizo oír-, es esto normal?

-Sucede en ocasiones -contestó él.

-Esa respuesta es súper aclaradora, gracias -ironizó Stiles, entrando al salón.

-Tomad asiento.

-Derek.

-¿Stiles?

-Estás seguro de que esto es... 

-Cállate -gruñó. Y, tras un segundo-: Sí.

 

\---

**2.**

Era un día festivo en el instituto, y habían decidido aprovechar para hacer un poco de comunión en la manada. Lo había decidido él unilateralmente, y no lo había llamado así, pero eso era lo que era. La madre de Scott trabajaba y el Sheriff también, y no iba a permitir que los demás pusieran excusas porque el resto de familias sabían cuidarse solas.

Había un pollo en el horno y tenía la pasta preparada para echarla a cocer en cuanto entraran por la puerta. Iban a comer y a charlar distendidamente y a hacer lo que hacían las manadas normales. Y si no, Derek tendría que arrancarles los ojos con los dientes. Su manada, cuando él no era más que un niño, siempre había funcionado así. Siempre estaban juntos, preocupándose unos por otros, cuidándose, jugando. No había nada más importante que la manada, nada que les hiciera sentir más orgullosos que pertenecer a ella. Nunca había sentido eso desde que se convirtió en Alfa.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Jackson y Lydia, y Derek pudo oler la hostilidad mucho antes de ver el coche aparecer por el camino.

El Porsche levantó la gravilla al meterse en la entrada de coches de la casa, y los dos se bajaron con movimientos violentos, sin mirarse siquiera. Jackson cerró de un portazo y fue a zancadas hasta la puerta, gruñéndole un saludo a Derek por obligación. Lydia entró detrás, siempre más consciente de la jerarquía, aunque igualmente cabreada.

-El pollo huele bien, Derek.

-Sois los primeros.

-Lo sé -contestó, con su petulancia habitual-. ¿Voy poniendo la mesa?

Poco después llegaron los demás, mientras ellos colocaban los platos y los cubiertos. Scott y Allison parecían nerviosos, y la sensación no le gustó nada a Derek. A Stiles, siempre igual de entusiasta, se le sintió llegar a kilómetros.

-Me gusta esta nueva tradición. Porque es una tradición, aunque sea la primera vez que lo hacemos, porque lo es si decidimos que lo sea -empezó a decir, desde antes siquiera de entrar en la casa-. Espaguetis y pollo, mi primera comida favorita seguida de mi tercera comida favorita. Siendo la segunda la pizza, por supuesto -aclaró, parándose en medio del comedor para asegurarse de que calaba la información-. Y mi cuarta comida favorita, ya que preguntáis, es la tarta de chocolate, así que sería _guay_ que luego hubiera tarta de chocolate. ¿Derek?

-No.

-Oooh.

-Puedo conseguir tarta de chocolate para la próxima vez, si ahora mismo te callas.

-Tengo como la _mejor_ receta de tarta de chocolate de la historia. Para la siguiente la traigo y la hacemos.

Derek decidió dejar de ignorar la irritante manera que tenían Scott y Allison de tratar de captar su atención, balanceándose sobre los talones casualmente, a dos metros de él. Se giró de nuevo hacia Stiles.

-¿Sabes cómo cocer espaguetis?

-Sí.

-Pues hazlo -le ordenó, señalando con la cuchara de madera hacia la cocina.

-Puedo hacer más cosas, ¿sabes? -le informó, arrebatándole la cuchara y dirigiéndose hacia allí-. Puedo... calentar cosas en el microondas. Y freír comida precocinada.

-Y hacer tarta.

-Bueno, claro -dijo, fingiéndose ofendido. Derek esperó un momento para asegurarse de que Stiles no tenía nada más que añadir sobre el tema, siempre tan fascinante, y entonces se centró en Scott, haciéndole un gesto que le invitaba a hablar.

-Verás, Derek -comenzó a decir.

-Antes de nada, gracias por invitarnos hoy -le cortó Allison, pero él no dejó de mirar a Scott. Allison también era de su manada, pero no tenía ninguna obligación de rendirle cuentas. Él sí. Quería que fuera él quien hablara-. Nos parece una gran idea, y...

-Deja de hacerme la pelota. ¿Qué?

-Tenemos entradas para el cine -saltó Scott, sin rodeos.

-Es una sesión especial de _Mi chica_ , y Scott nunca la ha visto, y sólo la ponen hoy en el cine del centro. Una de esas sesiones de nostalgia. Y ya teníamos las entradas antes de que nos avisaras.

-¿Cuándo?

-En una hora. Podemos quedarnos un ratito.

-Dios mío -oyó a Stiles canturrear en la cocina-. Esta salsa de tomate es la leche.

-Preferiría que me lo contara Scott, si no te importa -dijo Derek, tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-Ya. Uhm... No hay mucho más que contar -musitó él-. Podemos tomarnos el primer plato. O, no sé. Comer rápido.

Derek bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es eso lo que queréis hacer?

-Eh... -fue toda la respuesta de Scott-. No... lo sé. No lo sé.

-¿EN SERIO, JACKSON? -vino la voz de Lydia desde el salón-. Dios, eres imposible.

-¿Ahora qué he hecho? Lydia, ¿ahora _qué he hecho_? -preguntó, honestamente confuso, siguiendo sus pasos furiosos. Derek gruñó desde el fondo del pecho, frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas se unieron.

-A la pasta le quedan como tres minutos -informó Stiles, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Su camisa de cuadros ya tenía una mancha de tomate del tamaño de una nuez en el pecho-. Si os vais sentando...

-Vuelve a la cocina, Stiles.

-¿Qué...?

-Vuelve a la cocina. Vosotros dos -dijo, señalando a Allison y Scott-, a la mesa. Vosotros -gruñó en dirección a Jackson y Lydia-, ¿qué está pasando?

-No es nada, Derek -dijo él, pero Lydia soltó una risa cínica y se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto altivo-. En serio, Lyd. 

-Aún no entiendo por qué acepté volver contigo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, cuando te pones así.

-¡Ese es el problema, que no entiendes nada!

Derek suspiró, echando una mirada hacia la cocina, donde Stiles seguía asomado con curiosidad. Le hizo un gesto para que volviera a ocuparse de la comida y respiró profundamente antes enfrentarse otra vez a ellos, que cada vez se hablaban más alto y más furioso, gritándose sus 'no entiendo que no puedas entender que' y hablando en círculos.

-No _entendéis_ lo poquísimo que me importan vuestros asuntos -zanjó Derek, levantando las manos para que quedara claro que el tema estaba cerrado-. Jackson, apestas a Danny. Lydia, hasta Stiles podría notar que lo que tienes son celos. 

-Ey -se quejó él, y Derek le volvió a mandar a la cocina con un gesto.

-Me da absolutamente igual si estás acostándote con Danny -dijo, y le obligó a callarse la protesta-. Vais a solucionar el conflicto después, cuando yo no esté presente, porque hace siglos que he pasado mi etapa adolescente y no podría resultarme más tediosa vuestra conversación. Ahora vamos a comer. En paz, como una manada normal, y vamos a ser agradables los unos con los otros. -Pudo oír a Stiles reírse ante ese comentario-. Yo no necesito ser agradable, yo soy el Alfa. Cállate, Stilinski. 

Mandó a Jackson y a Lydia a sentarse junto a los demás y se metió a la cocina a asegurarse de que Stiles no hubiera hecho ningún daño irreparable a la comida. Le encontró sentado frente al horno, observando el pollo. Ya tenía preparado el escurridor para la pasta, y había sacado la salsa a un cuenco, preparada para ser servida.

-Adolescentes, ¿eh? -dijo, chasqueando la lengua cuando le sintió entrar-. Son imposibles.

-¿Está ya?

-Supongo.

Sacaron el pollo del horno y la pasta de la olla y el queso rallado de la nevera, en silencio, sin necesitar decirse prácticamente nada. Stiles canturreaba, pero comparado con el infierno que le esperaba en el comedor, a Derek le parecía hasta agradable. A esas alturas, Stiles parecía el único al que realmente le apetecía estar ahí. Derek necesitaba controlarse para no quitarse la ropa y salir a correr por el bosque hasta que se hiciera de noche.

En un solo viaje llevaron toda la comida a la mesa, donde el ambiente estaba tan tenso que casi podía morderse. Stiles se sentó en uno de los extremos, empleándose en repartir los espaguetis equitativamente entre todos los platos, y él ocupó el otro.

-Yo no puedo comerme tantos, Stiles -protestó Allison con una sonrisa mientras él le servía-. No soy un lobo, ni el huésped de un alien en mi estómago, como tú.

-Oh, claro -rió-. ¿Alguien quiere un poco más?

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó Lydia entonces.

-¿Lo del alien? -dijo Stiles, con el tenedor de la pasta en la mano, los espaguetis balanceándose en el aire.

-¿Qué? -gimoteó Jackson-. Claro que no.

Derek pudo ver la cara de decepción de Stiles cuando se dio cuenta de que la pregunta no había sido para él.

-¿Por qué hueles a él constantemente? Día y noche, Jackson.

-¡Es mi mejor amigo! A lo mejor no estás familiarizada con cómo funciona eso, pero tener amigos suele implicar pasar tiempo con ellos. 

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -exclamó Lydia, con las manos agarrotándose en el borde de la mesa.

Stiles se rió con nerviosismo, lanzando algunos espaguetis por los aires sin querer.

-¿Jackson? ¿Te pongo más?

-Cállate, Stilinski -gruñó, con la mirada fija en Lydia y los ojos brillantes de color azul.

-No, cállate tú. Callaos los dos. Y Scott, como vuelvas a mirar el reloj una vez más lo cojo y lo tiro por la ventana y te hago ir a buscarlo -bramó, señalándoles a todos con el dedo alternativamente-. Os sentáis y os calláis, porque Derek ha preparado esto para la manada y lo estáis jodiendo. Y ya sé que soy el último mono aquí, y prácticamente el único que no puede hacer que le salgan garras de las manos, pero os juro que no queréis verme enfadado.

-Stiles, tío -musitó Scott.

-¿Qué? Más te vale comer, porque no voy a dejar que te levantes de la mesa hasta que hayamos acabado todos. Y si llegáis a ver la peli, bien; si no, te presto el DVD y la veis mañana, porque ya te que tampoco te vas a perder nada del otro mundo. ¿Vale? ¿Todos de acuerdo? -preguntó, mirando fijamente a todos los implicados antes de darse por satisfecho y sentarse-. Que alguien me pase el queso.

Derek estaba seguro de que el gesto de orgullo era inconfundible en su cara, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo quitárselo. Realmente, no le importaba que Stiles lo descubriera.

\---

**3.**

Derek recordaba la última _charla_ que le dio su padre, que acabó con un 'no te preocupes por eso, lo hablaremos cuando llegue el momento' y un par de palmadas en la cabeza. Derek tenía dieciséis años y llevaba un par de semanas acostándose con Kate Argent a escondidas, y todo lo que tenía que saber sobre sexo ya lo estaba aprendiendo. Su padre murió apenas un mes más tarde sin llegar a tener esa charla con él. La charla en la que tendría que haberle explicado lo difícil que era ser una Alfa.

Derek había supuesto que los libros le explicarían las cosas importantes, y que el instinto rellenaría los huecos, pero había descubierto que había momentos en los que el instinto era más un problema que una solución. Cuando el instinto le llevaba hacia Stiles, por ejemplo.

-Yo soy el encargado de la documentación aquí, Derek. Google debería ser mi segundo nombre. Mi primer nombre, de hecho, y sería incluso menos ridículo que el primero. ¿Crees que debería cambiármelo? Google Stilinski no suena del todo mal. Hm.

-No necesito ayuda -refunfuñó él, apartando a manotazos los dedos curiosos de Stiles del libro que trataba de ocultar.

-Vamos, Derek. _Me aburro_.

-Ve a jugar con Scott y Jackson.

-¿Jugar? Punto uno, no soy un niño pequeño, no me puedes mandar a jugar. Punto dos, Scott y Jackson no están jugando, están a punto de arrancarse las cabezas a bocados. 

-Eso afianza la relación entre los Betas y ayuda a determinar la jerarquía -repuso él monótonamente, como si fuera algo que la gente normal dijera.

-Y sección B del punto uno -siguió Stiles, obcecado-. No puedes mandarme nada.

-¿Quién va ganando? -replicó él a cambio.

Stiles se tragó una carcajada.

-Scott lleva cinco minutos enseñando el cuello, pero creo que Jackson no va a parar hasta que le oiga decir que se rinde.

-Voy a tener que ir a poner orden.

-Sí. Ve. Y déjame a mí con las labores de documentación.

-No -contestó tajantemente-. Y sí puedo mandarte, por cierto. Eres parte de la manada.

-Sigues diciendo eso, pero nunca me dejas hacer nada. Oh Dios mío, soy el Omega -se lamentó dramáticamente-, ¿no es cierto? ¿El alivio cómico?

-Cállate. El Omega es una parte fundamental.

-Todo tiene tanto sentido ahora.

-Tienes que dejar internet -apuntó.

-El Omega es _lo peor_ , Derek. Prefiero ser el documentalista de la manada. Déjame... -insistió, volviendo a echarse sobre él para alcanzar su libro.

-¡Stiles! Voy a arrancarte las orejas de un zarpazo como no te alejes a al menos diez metros de mí. En este instante. 

-Me harías un favor. No sabes la de cosas que me llamaban en el cole.

-En serio -gruñó, dejando que los ojos brillaran rojos durante una fracción de segundo.

-Vale, vale. Perdone, su majestad -se burló, apartándose de él andando hacia atrás, evitando el contacto visual y enseñándole el cuello, como un buen lobo sumiso. Y habría colado si él fuera un lobo, o mínimamente sumiso. Derek sólo soltó algo parecido a una risa ronca y se levantó del sofá para dejar el libro en la estantería de arriba.

-¿Puedo mirar mientras les regañas? -preguntó, siguiéndole a través del salón hasta la puerta trasera, que daba a lo que en algún momento había sido el jardín.

-No.

-¿Puedo trepar por la estantería para alcanzar el libro que tratas de ocultarme?

-No.

-Ya deberías saber que negarme cosas es la mejor manera de que yo quiera hacerlas. La psicología inversa se inventó para mí, Derek.

-Stiles -avisó, lanzándole una mirada.

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas hostil. Sólo que, ya sabes, puedo ser de ayuda.

-No lo dudo.

Derek se colocó frente a Jackson y Scott, que retozaban en la tierra húmeda, rodeados de malas hierbas que se enganchaban en su ropa. Se cruzó de brazos y les observó. No necesitó mirar a su lado para darse cuenta de que Stiles se colocaba ahí y le imitaba, las piernas plantadas con firmeza en el suelo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la barbilla levantada. 

-¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme sobre qué investigas?

Derek no contestó. Sería mucho más fácil si lo hiciera. Decidió que, si Stiles decidía cumplir su amenaza de coger el libro sin su permiso, le daría algunos segundos de ventaja. Los suficientes como para que llegara a leer el título, para que empezara a atar cabos. Con un poco de suerte, él sabría lo que hacer, porque Derek estaba completamente perdido.

\---

**4.**

Stiles se había empeñado en ayudarle a reformar la mansión. Derek no necesitaba reformarla, ni necesitaba su ayuda, ni su incansable diarrea verbal, pero había conseguido convencerles a todos y estaba resultando no-tan-horrible como había previsto. Así que Derek procuraba no gruñir demasiado y mantenerse fuera de las conversaciones sobre colores de pared o tipos de tarima flotante. Él tiraba paredes y taladraba y clavaba y cargaba paquetes pesados de un lado a otro. Y se sentía ridículamente orgulloso de su mandada trabajando junta, pero hacía lo posible por que no se dieran demasiada cuenta.

Cuando los ruidos le despertaron era de madrugada, y por un momento se puso en alerta, olfateando el aire, hasta que recordó que se había hecho tarde y había decidido que sería más seguro si se quedaban a pasar la noche en casa. Maldijo durante un momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sólo para oír un ruido metálico y un gemido ahogado.

Joder -masculló, poniéndose en pie y dando tres zancadas hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón. La luz se encendió en el piso de abajo, y se apagó casi instantáneamente.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó, asomándose por la barandilla del segundo piso. El corazón de Stiles dio un salto.

-¡Coño! ¿Derek?

-¿Qué haces? -repitió, bajando los escalones de dos en dos.

-No podía dormirme.

-Son las cuatro y media -apuntó.

-Se llama insomnio.

-¿Qué has tirado?

-La caja de herramientas, pero es que estaba ahí en medio.

-¿Necesitas algo? -le dijo, rodeando las llaves inglesas desparramadas por el suelo de la entrada.

-Estás haciendo muchísimas preguntas, Derek, no sé si te das cuenta -le reprochó, sonando irritado-. Sólo iba a ponerme un vaso de leche, puedes volver a la cama. 

-¿Te pasa a menudo?

-Insomnio es cuando te pasa a menudo -contestó ácidamente, y a Derek se le escapó un gruñido grave. Stiles suspiró, pegando la frente a la puerta del frigorífico-. Perdona, no tendría que pagarlo contigo, pero es que es frustrante. Es el puto Adderall, me quita el sueño. Y dormir en una cama extraña sólo lo empeora.

-No tenía ni idea.

-¿Por qué ibas a saberlo?

-Puedo llevarte a casa, si quieres.

-Ya da lo mismo. Pero gracias. Vuelve a dormir, yo voy a salir a que me de un poco el aire.

-Hace frío ahí fuera.

-Es el frío o una bala en el lóbulo temporal, así que tú verás. No sé si quieres que me reviente los sesos aquí, con el papel de pared recién puesto.

Derek le observó salir por la puerta principal al porche. La noche era clara, la luna había estado llena apenas un par de días antes, y arrojaba una luz mortecina sobre Stiles, que parecía más pálido de lo habitual. Fue rápidamente al salón a coger una de las mantas con las que habían cubierto el sofá, y salió con ella.

-Tápate con esto -le dijo, tendiéndosela. Stiles ya estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada, abrazándose las rodillas-. Estoy seguro de que eres un enfermo insoportable, y no quiero tener que comprobarlo.

-Gracias -musitó, envolviéndose en ella. Derek se sentó a su lado, sus cuerpos a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, y clavó la vista en ningún lugar en particular del bosque-. ¿Tú no tienes frío?

-Nah -contestó, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta.

Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio. Y Derek no recordaba la última vez que Stiles había estado callado más de veinte segundos seguidos. Su cuerpo vibraba de una manera especial, como si estuviera exhausto pero extrañamente inquieto, como un animalillo herido que sobrevive a base de pura adrenalina durante unos segundos antes de dejarse morir.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? -insistió, y Stiles se rió.

-Sí. Estoy acostumbrado a esto. Desde que... Después de lo de mi madre me pasé semanas sin apenas dormir. Es el Adderall, pero no es solo el Adderall.

-No deberías tomarlo si te hace esto.

-Si crees que normalmente soy inaguantable, tendrías que verme sin medicar. Me odiarías. Más de lo que me odias ya. Yo me odio -suspiró, mirándose los dedos de los pies asomando bajo la manta de lana.

Derek le observó un momento, sintiéndose un poco culpable por todas esas veces que le había mandado callar o le había dicho lo irritante que le resultaba, lo agotador. Porque nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que tampoco era fácil para él, pero ahora resultaba obvio.

-Yo no te odio -dijo, pero no supo cómo hacer que sonara sincero, aunque lo fuera. Sólo se sentía torpe diciéndolo, asustado ante la idea de que Stiles no le fuera a creer-. No sabía que fuera tan grave.

-Divertido, ¿no? El día que aprendáis a usar un ordenador mi situación aquí se va a volver terriblemente incómoda, cuando además de insoportable sea inútil.

-Stiles.

-Estoy cansado -repuso, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la barbilla sobre el pecho, antes de girar hacia él la cara-. Y tú tienes que estar helado de frío.

-Estoy bien.

-Voy a pasarte la manta por los hombros, ¿vale? ¿Crees que me matarás si lo hago?

-Tienes que dejar de decir eso, no voy a matarte. Por cosas tan triviales -añadió tras un segundo. Stiles no se rió, aunque Derek había considerado el comentario muy gracioso. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco ridículo, así que carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo-. Eres de mi manada, nunca te haría daño.

-A Jackson le rompiste un dedo ayer, y ni siquiera estabas enfadado.

Stiles le rodeó con un brazo por la espalda y otro por el pecho, asentando la manta sobre sus hombros y revolviéndose en torno a él para cerrar la abertura que quedaba al frente entre los dos. La piel de Stiles estaba tibia sobre la suya, expuesta al frío, y sus brazos eran suaves cuando se apretaban contra su pecho para acomodarse junto a él bajo la manta.

-No lo digas como si lo hubiera hecho por sadismo. El dolor es distinto para nosotros. Fue prácticamente como darle con un periódico en el hocico. Jackson es un Beta, él necesita la disciplina.

-Parecía más grave que eso -musitó, tragando saliva con fuerza.

-Lo siento, si te hizo sentir menos seguro -replicó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarle-. Yo nunca te haría daño.

-Eso lo sé.

-¿Sí?

-Que bromee con ello no quiere decir... Eso es lo que yo hago, me río de las cosas que me dan miedo.

-Te ríes de todo.

-Bueno. Haz cuentas -dijo, y pudo notarle sonrojarse. Derek sintió un calor familiar emanando de Stiles, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, que le recordó a su madre y a algo más fuerte que la manada. Un afecto que no nacía del instinto ni de la fuerza de la sangre, y necesitó respirar profundamente un par de veces, dejar que su cuerpo se llenara de ese olor.

Cuando encontró el valor para hablarle de nuevo, para preguntarle qué significaba eso, si él lo sabía, si él lo estaba sintiendo, se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba a punto de dormirse. Su respiración se hacía más pesada, sus manos aflojaban la presión con la que mantenían la manta unida. Su cabeza acabó descansando sobre el hombro de Derek. Él simplemente frunció el ceño y le miró, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente había sido obvio todo el tiempo.

\---

**5.-**

-¡Joder! Au, au, para, para.

-Stiles, ni te estoy tocando -repuso Derek, ayudándole a ponerse el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto.

-Mi padre me va a matar. Mi padre _te va_ a matar. Lo mejor va a ser que me dejes en la puerta como a un niño abandonado y te vayas, porque si no, oh, Dios. Te va a matar.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta, rodeando el coche para abrir la del otro lado.

-No te voy a dejar solo en el hospital.

-Durante mucho tiempo creyó que eras un asesino. Ahora apareces en el hospital con su hijo con un brazo roto -dijo, mientras él arrancaba el coche-. Seguro que le encanta, que te agradece tu colaboración. A lo mejor te da las llaves de la ciudad en un acto público en el Ayuntamiento.

-Tú le hiciste creer que era un asesino -contestó con impasibilidad-. Y no está roto.

-¿Tienes rayos X ahora también? Definitivamente está roto. Me he roto suficientes cosas en toda mi vida, sé cómo se siente. Y esto está roto.

-Vale -cedió finalmente-. Lo que tú digas.

-Tú ni siquiera sabrías lo que es un hueso roto. Se te rompen y _BAM_ , se te vuelven a soldar. Magia.

-Sí. Y lo hacen cada vez que me convierto. Todos los del cuerpo. Es muy divertido -bufó, lanzándole una mirada de hastío-. Deberías probarlo.

-Siempre tienes que salir ganando, ¿no? No puedes dejar que el pobre y leal Stiles gane una discusión ni cuando se le caen las ruinosas escaleras de tu casa encima.

-Que seas torpe no es exactamente mi culpa.

-Y que sea el único que necesite usar las escaleras para subir al primer piso tampoco, claro -repuso-. Pero eso no te exime de la responsabilidad. Podría demandarte, ¿sabes?

-Hazlo -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés y clavando la vista en la carretera oscura. Volvió a respirar profundamente por si había algún olor que no hubiera captado bajo el aroma dulzón de las endorfinas, y se ocupó en contar los latidos de su corazón, asegurándose de que volvían a estar dentro del rango aceptable. Repitió la cuenta tres veces sólo para asegurarse-. Llama a tu padre, o me veré obligado a hacerlo yo.

-Esta va a ser una conversación interesante -se quejó, sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo no sin dificultad.

Derek se sentía débil. Stiles le hacía sentir débil a veces, cuando se ponía en peligro, que era prácticamente veinticuatro horas al día.

-¿Papá? -comenzó a decir, tratando de sonar casual y relajado y fallando-. No te asustes, estoy bien, pero estoy camino del hospital. Me he hecho daño en el brazo, no creo que esté roto, seguro que no está roto, pero Derek me lo ha entablillado...

Cuando salía al bosque de noche en contra de sus más fervorosas protestas y él tenía que ir a buscarle porque acababa perdido, o cuando se tropezaba con una de las tablas levantadas del suelo y el corazón le daba un vuelco, o cuando se cortaba picando tomates para la ensalada y el olor de su sangre empapaba el aire y le mareaba. Se sentía débil a su lado constantemente, porque Stiles no dejaba de ponerse en peligro, aún siendo estúpidamente humano y quebradizo como una copa de cristal, y eso le hacía romperse a él. Cada vez que olía su sangre dejaba de pensar, el lobo salía a la superficie y él sólo sentía la necesidad de protegerle, sobre todas las cosas.

Estaba en la biblioteca cuando pasó, con las piernas sobre la mesa de madera recién rescatada de una feria de antigüedades, mirando pasar el tiempo por la ventana porque realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Stiles llevaba prácticamente toda la tarde en casa y él se había dedicado a ignorarle mientras movía libros de una habitación a otra y arrastraba sillones por el suelo y se quejaba incansablemente. Y en uno de sus viajes al piso de abajo Derek oyó el crujido de la madera venciéndose bajo su peso, el aire escapando de los pulmones de Stiles, y luego todo lo demás. El estruendo de su cuerpo cayendo entre la madera carcomida y los latidos erráticos de su corazón. Derek estaba allí en lo que pareció una décima de segundo, tirando de él para sacarle del agujero en las escaleras por el que se había colado, con sólo su brazo enganchado en los restos separándole de una caída libre de tres metros. No se paró a pensar en que su peso acabaría por desbaratar la escalera, sólo pudo rodearle con los brazos y apretarle contra su pecho hasta que se convenció de que estaba seguro.

En el coche, Stiles llevaba un rato mirándole.

-¿Estás cabreado conmigo?

-¿Por qué lo iba a estar?

-Bueno -dijo, levantando la mano sana y haciendo un gesto de ' _¿no es obvio?_ '-. Soy un desastre humano.

-¿Tu padre está cabreado?

-No. Está acostumbrado a estas cosas, supongo. Paso tanto tiempo en el hospital que ya no me cambian las sábanas cuando me voy, me las dejan para la próxima.

-Uno no se acostumbra a esto -contestó Derek fríamente-. Eres increíblemente torpe, pero uno no deja de preocuparse por lo que te pueda pasar.

-Vale. Pues nada -musitó, moviéndose incómodo en el asiento-. ¿Crees que convertirse en hombre-lobo cura la torpeza? ¿Como el asma?

-No me gusta el cariz que está tomando esto.

-Hablo por hablar. Pero puede que el asunto dejara de ser tan preocupante si yo fuera... Más lupino, no sé si me entiendes.

-No vamos a tener esta conversación.

-No la estamos teniendo, Derek. Sólo estamos hablando hipotéticamente. Si yo fuera como vosotros esto se habría quedado en nada. Una camiseta rota y poco más. 

Derek apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos palidecieron y se negó a mirarle.

-Pero no lo eres. No lo vas a ser. Fin de la historia.

-Honestamente, Derek -le espetó con amargura-, me parece un poco insultante que ni siquiera lo consideres. Nunca le pusiste pegas a Jackson cuando te lo pidió, pero yo lo insinúo y... -bufó, irguiéndose en el asiento como si quisiera parecer más grande, más imponente-. Sólo dime por qué. ¿Crees que no sería un buen hombre lobo? ¿No lo suficientemente bueno para tu manada?

-No necesitas serlo para estar aquí.

-Ya. No dejas de decir eso. Y que la mordedura me puede matar, y que no es tan maravilloso como lo pintan -le reprochó, como si no se lo creyera-. Pero eres el Alfa, se supone que esto es lo que haces, ¿no? Reproducirte o convertir, crear más lobos. Tendrías que estar deseando morder a todo el mundo.

-No a ti -gruñó.

-¿Porque soy de peor calidad?

-Porque eres bueno siendo humano.

-¿Qué?

-Eres bueno siendo humano -repitió, enunciando más claramente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo tengo que decir otra vez?

-Sí. Por favor.

-Stiles -le reprendió, lanzándole una breve mirada. 

-Lo siento, pero creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo positivo de mí. A lo mejor estoy en shock todavía -dijo, dándose un par de golpes en la sien.

Derek tamborileó los pulgares contra el volante. Ya estaba otra vez sintiéndose estúpido. 

-Eres fiel y leal -empezó a decir. Levantó un poco la voz, porque no estaba seguro de que Stiles fuera a ser capaz de oírle, pero aún así siguió con la vista clavada en la carretera-, eres honesto y eres bueno. Y sé que no crees que lo aprecie, pero lo hago. Toda la manada lo hace. ¿Por qué si no te escucharían, cuando están programados para no aceptar órdenes de un humano? Confiamos en ti. Sabemos... -le miró sólo un instante. Stiles tenía la boca abierta con incredulidad, y Derek sólo se puso más nervioso-. Sé que nunca nos vas a dejar de lado, que siempre vas a hacer lo posible por mantenernos unidos y seguros. Y eso es lo que todos hacemos, porque somos lobos y está en nuestra naturaleza; por eso es tan importante cuando lo haces tú.

-Pero si me conviertes...

-Todo eso se volverá obligación -le interrumpió-. El instinto animal sobrescribirá las partes débiles del humano. El amor, la generosidad, todo aquello que os hace vulnerables. Las que os hacen humanos. Y puede que fueras un gran lobo, y te acogería a mi lado en la manada sin dudarlo, pasara lo que pasara, pero no serías la misma persona. Dejarías de ser una persona -añadió, negando con la cabeza-. Y también puede que tu TDAH te convirtiera en un lobo impredecible y peligroso, pero da igual, nunca lo sabremos.

-No tenía ni idea...

-No tienes ni idea de muchas cosas. Está aquí tu padre -dijo, señalando el coche de policía al entrar en el parking del hospital.

-Mierda.

Derek se permitió observarle mientras él llamaba la atención del Sheriff con gestos por la ventana. No recordaba haberse sentido tan expuesto en su vida, pero tampoco tan liberado. Ahora Stiles lo sabía, y eso era bueno, porque _debía_ saberlo, porque no sólo pertenecía en la manada, sino que era fundamental en ella. Derek ni siquiera entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta, cuando para él era tan obvio. 

Aparcó en la plaza más cercana a la puerta de Urgencias que encontró y salió. El Sheriff ya estaba allí, con su uniforme y su pistola y su cara de preocupación.

-¡Papá! Te he dicho que no hacía falta que vinieras -lloriqueó Stiles a través de la ventanilla, mientras se peleaba con el cinturón-. Estoy bien.

-Tienes un brazo roto.

-¿Esto? -preguntó, señalando su brazo vendado y entablillado, colgando de su cuello sujeto por una camisa vieja-. Minucias. No está roto. ¿Verdad, Derek?

-Derek Hale -dijo su padre, y él no supo si era un saludo o un reproche.

-Sheriff -contestó, sintiéndose más seguro desde detrás del Camaro, temiendo el momento en el que tuviera que acercarse a él.

-Gracias por traerle. Ya me ocupo yo.

-No ha sido ningún problema.

-Papá, ¿le estás echando? No seas tan grosero. No tienes por qué irte -le aseguró, y a Derek le pareció que sonó a súplica.

-No, Stiles, está bien. Tengo cosas que hacer, de todos modos.

-Oh -musitó, pareciendo decepcionado-. Vale.

-Mañana te llevo el Jeep a casa.

-No hace falta que hagas eso. 

-No es molestia.

-Gracias -intervino el Sheriff, aunque no parecía terriblemente agradecido.

Derek musitó un 'hasta luego' se obligó a darse la vuelta y meterse al coche de nuevo. Mientras lo arrancaba y maniobraba para salir del aparcamiento aún les podía oír, según ellos entraban por las puertas de cristal de Urgencias.

-¿Estabas otra vez en la mansión de los Hale?

-Es la casa de Derek, deja de llamarla así, haces que parezca siniestra. Y sí. No me mires con esa cara, ya te he dicho que es un buen tipo. Y deja de tratarle como si fueras a detenerle en cualquier momento, porque da un poco de miedo. Creí haberte dicho que no estabas autorizado a detener a mis amigos.

Él pareció suspirar.

-¿Cómo ha sido esta vez, hijo?

-Me caí por las escaleras -mintió Stiles. Por las escaleras y no a través de ellas-. Me tropecé, y...

Derek dio un par de vueltas a la manzana antes de entrar de nuevo al parking y parar en una zona más apartada y oscura, pero suficientemente cerca para poder ver la puerta e intuir lo que sucedía dentro. Sólo necesitaba asegurarse de que iba a estar bien. Y lo iba a estar, porque lo peor que podía pasar era que su brazo estuviera roto y tuviera que tenerlo escayolado un tiempo, pero aún así, necesitaba estar seguro. Necesitaba saberlo.

Una eternidad después, cuando Derek empezaba a quedarse dormido sentado con la mandíbula colgando, algo vibró en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Sacó el teléfono y entornó los ojos para acostumbrarlos al brillo de la pantalla.

> ESTÁ ROTO! JA! Te lo dije. Stiles 1 - Sourwolf 0

No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras tecleaba su respuesta.

> no sabía que estuviéramos llevando la cuenta

Y lo envió. Y un segundo más tarde añadió:

> porque si la estamos llevando, a mi número le faltan como cuatro cifras antes de ese 0

Volvió a guardar el teléfono para dejar de ponerse en ridículo y arrancó el coche. Estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado.

-Dios, Derek, tienes un problema -musitó, poniendo rumbo a casa.

 

\---

**+1**

Era demasiado pronto por la mañana cuando un sonido familiar le despertó, una manera especial de arrastrar los pies sobre las hojas secas del porche de su casa. Puede que fueran ya las doce, pero era domingo y fuera hacía mal tiempo y no quería tener que salir de la cama en todo el día. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Scott podía quedarse esperando en el jardín si quería. Se revolvió en la cama y tiró de la manta para taparse hasta la barbilla. Stiles se apretó más contra su costado.

-¿Estás despierto?

-No -gruñó él-. Cállate. Vuelve a dormir.

-Llevo despierto como una hora. Tengo hambre y tengo que tomarme el Adderall y me hago pis.

-Stiles...

-Voy y vuelvo -le aseguró, incorporándose de un salto-. No te vas ni a enterar.

-Stiles.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, brincando en calzoncillos a los pies de la cama-. Oh, sí. Perdona -dijo, dándose cuenta de lo que quería, y se volvió a subir a la cama para darle un beso rápido y corto que no acertó tanto en los labios como en un lado de la nariz-. Buenos días. De verdad, me estoy meando.

-Ve, anda -le empujó-. Ve.

Derek le observó mientras correteaba hacia el pasillo, haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus pies. Se estiró en la cama, enredando los dedos en el cabecero de metal, y bostezó. Ya no iba a ser capaz de dormirse otra vez. Y Scott seguía en el porche, haciendo ruido deliberadamente para captar su atención porque les había oído y sabía que estaban despiertos. Deseó que hubiera aprendido ya a diferenciar el olor de la frustración para que captara las señales y se decidiera a volver más tarde. O nunca.

-Derek, está Scott ahí fuera -le informó Stiles, señalando la ventana-. Como un perrillo abandonado.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿No vas a invitarle a pasar?

-No. Ven aquí -le ordenó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se metiera a la cama otra vez-. Vamos a aprovechar los veinte minutos que tenemos hasta que te haga efecto la pastilla en la única actividad en la que ser hiperactivo es una ventaja.

-Estás súper bueno, no sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez -susurró, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, con las sábanas aún entre sus cuerpos.

-Sí.

-Y mi mejor amigo está ahí fuera y probablemente nos esté oyendo.

-Probablemente -contestó, bajando las manos por su espalda.

-No estoy terriblemente cómodo con el asunto.

-Scott tiene la opción de irse y volver por la tarde.

-Deja de ser mala persona.

-Es domingo. No trabajo los domingos. Es mi día libre.

-Eres un lobo perezoso.

-Tú eres un humano muy obcecado -replicó, incorporándose y hundiendo la nariz en la curva de su cuello-. Puedes bajar a hablar con él si quieres. Invitarle a desayunar mientras te cuenta sus problemas con Allison. Porque supongo que sabes que a eso ha venido.

-No he venido a eso -dijo Scott en voz baja, y sonaba de bastante mal humor. Derek se rió, ronco y grave, y decidió que no hacía falta pasarle esa información a Stiles. Besó el ángulo de su mandíbula y él le clavó los dedos en los hombros.

-Yo no voy a ir a echar a tu subordinado del jardín -bufó. El corazón empezaba a acelerársele-. Sería de pésimo gusto.

-Lo sé.

-No lo voy a hacer. No soy ni su Alfa ni su madre. No tengo autoridad para hacerlo.

-Derek, de verdad tengo que hablar contigo -insistió Scott. Si no era suficientemente urgente como para entrar e interrumpirles, estaba seguro de que podría esperar un rato.

-Tienes toda la autoridad de este mundo -repuso él.

-Sólo soy tu novio. Y no me quejo, no te vayas a creer que me estoy quejando. Pero ser tu novio no me da potestad para echar a un lobo de su madriguera. Como si yo fuera la... -Stiles se paró en seco, y durante un momento dejó de respirar-. Oh, Dios. Dime que no soy la hembra Alfa.

-No eres un lobo. Ni una hembra, la última vez que miré. Puedo volver a comprobar -bromeó, colando dos dedos bajo el elástico de sus calzoncillos.

-Derek, deja de sonreír. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? No lo soy, ¿verdad?

-Depende de la definición...

-Oh. Dios. ¡Scott! -gritó, levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la ventana, abriéndola de un tirón-. Fuera de aquí, ahora mismo.

-¿Stiles, qué...?

-No -le cortó, gesticulando ampliamente, un poco frenético-. ¿Qué? ¿Es un asunto de vida o muerte?

-No, supongo que no, pero...

-Pues puede esperar. Vete. Hazme el favor de irte suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar esta conversación.

-Stiles, tío.

-Dios mío, te voy a tirar este... -echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de un objeto contundente-. Te voy a lanzar esta bota a la cabeza -amenazó, blandiéndola en el aire-. Te lo juro.

-Vale, joder -gruñó él, dándose la vuelta y arrastrando los pies por el jardín desandando sus pasos. Derek le pudo oír quejándose entre dientes, pero supuso que eso también era mejor ocultárselo a Stiles.

-Mira, has acabado haciéndolo.

-¡Derek!

-¿Qué?

-Soy tu hembra Alfa. -No era una pregunta. Era más bien un descubrimiento en voz alta.

-No, Stiles.

-Supongo que habrá un nombre para esto cuando pasa con un humano, y no-una-hembra. Pero. Lo soy.

-Haces que parezca más dramático de lo que es.

-¿Sí? -dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. Entonces ilústrame, Derek. Porque estoy al borde de, no sé, tener una conmoción cerebral espontánea. Porque lo que he leído en internet...

-Lo que hayas leído es probablemente erróneo.

-Pues entonces explícamelo. 

-Ven aquí -le pidió, tendiéndole una mano-. No me juzgues desde ahí fuera.

-No te estoy juzgando -se disculpó, bajando la mirada-. Pero no sé lo que significa esto, no sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Nadie me contó cómo funcionaba -repuso él, estirándose para atraer a Stiles, porque estaba demasiado lejos y parecía alejarse constantemente, como si algo tirara de él hacia atrás. Le rodeó una muñeca con la mano y le obligó a subir a la cama, aunque dejó que se mantuviera a un par de palmos de él, sentado sobre las sábanas con las piernas cruzadas. Derek sólo quería rodearle con sus brazos y llamarle estúpido y decirle que no estaba entendiendo lo importante que era-. En el momento en el que me convertí en Alfa -comenzó a decir-, esa idea de ' _Stiles es un chaval gracioso y bastante atractivo cuando no intenta serlo_ ' se volvió otra cosa. Una especie de necesidad de tenerte cerca. O de certeza de que podía confiar en ti, de que mi manada estaba segura en tus manos. No es nada más que eso. Eres mi pareja, eres mi _compañero_. Y que lo seas sin ni siquiera darte cuenta sólo demuestra que eres el adecuado.

-¿Tu compañero? -dijo él, tentativamente, como si la palabra le fuera extraña.

-Sí.

-En plan... ¿para toda la vida? He leído...

-Toda la vida es mucho tiempo -contestó, aunque quiso decirle que sí, que toda la vida sonaba perfecto-. Hasta que decidas dejar de estar conmigo. O hasta que dejes de ser bueno para la manada, pero no veo que eso vaya a pasar a corto plazo -bromeó a medio gas.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Creo que sigo sin pillarlo.

-No hay nada que pillar. Estoy enamorado de ti, Stiles -dijo sencillamente-. Creo que las relaciones humanas normales funcionan así también.

-Wow. Yo... ¿Qué? -se rió-. Espera, dame un momento para asimilar eso.

-Vale.

Stiles le miró a los ojos por primera vez en un largo rato y se volvió a reír, pasándose las manos por el pelo corto.

-Yo también te quiero -dijo al fin, con convicción-. Esto es un poco inesperado.

-¿Sí? Yo lo sé desde hace meses.

-Yo es que soy bastante idiota, no sé si te...

-Stiles -le reprendió, y él se rió de nuevo, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

-Bien. Dios, te quiero de verdad -insistió, como si aún no acabara de creérselo, casi hablando para sí mismo-. Así que esto es lo que se siente. Vale. Bien. Ahora que hemos aclarado ese asunto. Hm. 

-No te voy a pedir nada que no estés haciendo ya -le ayudó, contestando preguntas que Stiles aún no sabía formular-. No eres un Alfa, pero mis subordinados están más o menos obligados a escucharte, aunque eso ya lo hacen.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

-Eres mi compañero y lo eres desde antes de que estuviéramos juntos, desde antes de que me besaras aquél día. Desde antes incluso de que yo me convirtiera en Alfa. Eres la persona que mantiene la manada unida, la que me mantiene a mí centrado, y eso lo has hecho siempre -reconoció, atreviéndose a estirar hacia él una mano y colocarla en su rodilla-. Deja de leer sobre lobos en internet, deja de grabarte documentales de National Geographic, porque no somos lobos árticos y el 80% de lo que veas no hará más que confundirte.

-Sí. Yo... Ya podías haberme avisado antes.

-Yo también estoy perdido -confesó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le dio miedo ser vulnerable. Sabía que Stiles no iba a hacerle daño-. Vamos a tener que ir aprendiendo cómo funciona esto poco a poco. 

-Vale.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. ¿Qué remedio me queda? No voy a dejarte sólo porque me aterrorice lo pillado que estás por mí -bromeó, aunque Derek pudo notar auténtico temor en su voz.

-Me alegro. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de darle importancia a esto?

-Sí. Claro -mintió.

-Gracias. 

Derek se calló, una vez más. Stiles acabaría por entenderlo, por olvidarse de ello, más tarde o más temprano. Le conocía y sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, cada vez que le hacía feliz o desgraciado, cuando le hacía enfadar o recordar por qué aguantaba a un lobo que era hostil e inaccesible la mayor parte del tiempo, él se daba cuenta. Derek sabía cómo le hacía sentir antes que el propio Stiles. Y sabía que acabaría por salir bien.

-Sólo... Esto es más sobrenatural de lo que yo había esperado que fuera mi primer noviazgo, ¿sabes? Ya tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Salir con el Alfa de la manada no podía ser tan fácil.

-¿Soy difícil?

-Sí -contestó tras dudar un momento.

-¿Un novio difícil dejaría que comieras restos de pizza para desayunar?

-No creo. Eso es muy considerado por tu parte -replicó con una sonrisa infantil.

-Soy un buen novio.

-Sí. Supongo que lo eres. Tampoco tengo con qué compararlo.

Derek abrió la boca y, pensándolo mejor, la volvió a cerrar. No necesitaba ponerle bajo más presión, no necesitaba que le dijera que él tampoco tenía con qué compararlo, pero sabía sin asomo de duda que era el único. Sonrió de medio lado y apretó la rodilla de Stiles bajo su mano.

-Llama a Scott. Has sido un poco duro con él antes.

-Eres increíble -bufó Stiles.

-También soy un buen Alfa.

-Hm -musitó Stiles. Derek fingió un gruñido y él fingió asustarse, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación y correteando por el pasillo. Derek rió suavemente, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama mientras seguía el sonido de los pasos de Stiles por el piso de abajo.

-Derek, se supone que tenías que perseguirme -gritó desde la cocina-. Dios mío, qué denso eres.

-Estoy yendo -dijo, levantándose de un salto de la cama-. No hace falta que te escondas, puedo oírte el corazón desde aquí.

Podía sentirlo en las yemas de sus dedos.


End file.
